Conquista é uma questão de estratégia
by Mela-cham
Summary: O que fazer quando duas pessoas se amam e uma está tão relutante a ceder? A solução é montar uma estratégia!
1. Chapter 1

**Conquista É Uma Questão de Estratégia**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**-Capítulo 1-**

Fazia semanas que ela esperava por aquela oportunidade.

Ela sabia que _aquele_ era o livro favorito dele.

Quando ele não estava lendo um mangá, estava lendo _aquele_ livro.

Ele sempre guardava _aquele_ livro cuidadosamente.

Mas... se ele tinha tantos livros, por que ela queria exatamente _aquele_?

Por que Ichigo nunca deixou Rukia chegar perto dele.

Ele nunca fazia questão dos mangás, sempre dava para ela.

Os outros livros estavam sempre a disposição dela, menos aquele.

Claro que ela estava curiosa.

E agora, milagrosamente, estava lá o livro, em cima da escrivaninha dele, com a pagina em que ele tinha parado marcada por um pedaço de papel que ele tinha rasgado de uma prova antiga.

E ele? Ele tinha ido ajudar as irmãs nas compras, ela estava sozinha em casa, com o livro.

Rapidamente ela pegou o livro e pulou na cama.

-Romeu e Julieta... – Ela leu o título. – Que tipo de livro é esse? – Abriu e começou a ler.

E ela mergulhou na Verona do século XV.

~X~X~X

Ichigo chegou em casa sozinho. Certo que concordara em levar as irmãs pra fazerem compras, mas ficar a tarde toda no Shopping era demais pra ele. O garoto só rezava pra que Karin sobrevivesse ao entusiasmo de Yuzu, que estava determinada a mudar o visual da irmã.

Ele subiu para o seu quarto pensando que Rukia também tinha saído. Mas qual sua surpresa ao ver a Kuchiki sentada em sua cama, lendo algo...

Mas o que verdadeiramente chocou foi...

-Rukia, você está chorando? – Ele praticamente correu até onde ela estava.

-Não, baka, estou tentando impedir que a água potável do mundo acabe. – Rukia respondeu com a voz embargada.

-Água salgada não é lá muito potável. – O Kurosaki enxugou uma das lagrimas que escorriam no rosto delicado. – Mas por que você está chorando?

-Por que eles não ficaram juntos? – A Kuchiki perguntou mais controlada.

-Eles quem? – Então ele viu o livro. – Ah, Romeu e Julieta?

-Eles se amavam! – A baixinha já estava ficando histérica novamente. – Era para tudo dar certo, por que não deu? Eles se amavam!

-Um dos grandes erros dos leitores desse livro é que eles só vêem isso como uma história de amor. – Ichigo sorriu consolador. – Mas é uma história de ódio também, ódio entre duas famílias. Isso serviu para que a paz fosse restaurada.

-Mas eles se amavam! – Ela continuava repetindo. – Por que não tiveram um final feliz?

-Quem disse que eles não tiveram? – Ele continuou sorrindo. – Sabe, antes dessa história toda de shinigami, eu ficava meio indignado com esse final também. Mas depois... eu pude imaginar uma saída para eles. Depois dessa loucura toda, eu pude ver que a morte realmente não é o final.

Rukia ficou muda diante da profundidade das palavras de Ichigo.

-Você tem razão, de alguma forma. – Ela sorriu. –Mas pra que tanto mistério com esse livro?

Ela riu quando o garoto fez juz a um dos significados do seu nome e ficou vermelho.

-É meio... constrangedor para um adolescente que os outros saiba que seu livro favorito é Romeu e Julieta, que muitos vêem como um Romance, e não uma Tragédia. – Foi a resposta.

-Prometo ficar calada. – Rukia enxugou os últimos resquícios de lágrimas. – Mas eu ainda preferia que eles não tivessem morrido. Eles realmente se amavam, mereciam um final feliz junto com a família deles.

-Mas duas pessoas se amarem não é motivo pra terem um final feliz, né? – A voz de Ichigo ficou magoada e triste, surpreendendo a Kuchiki. – Se fosse assim, nós dois estaríamos juntos.

Os olhos delas se arregalaram e depois ficaram tristes. Por que levantar esse assunto? Não, por que ela tinha se declarado a ele naquele dia?

-Acho melhor eu ir. – Ela se levantou, mas Ichigo segurou seu pulso.

-Até quando você vai fugir, Rukia? – Ele perguntou triste.

-Eu não sei. – Ela respondeu no mesmo tom. – Mas não vou roubar sua vida.

-A vida não é minha? – Foi a fraca tentativa de ironia dele. – Não devia ser eu a decidir o que fazer com ela?

-Você é muito jovem para decidir algo desse tamanho. – A resposta veio acompanhada de uma lágrima solitária. – Acho que irei fugir até quando você ver que isso não é o certo pra você.

-Então eu terei que te perseguir. – Por incrível que possa parecer, ele riu marotamente. Rukia voltou a olhar para ele e viu um brilho travesso naqueles olhos castanhos. E não gostou nada, ou será que gostou?

-Per...seguir? – Ela perguntou confusa.

-Em todos os sentidos da palavra. – Ele manteve o sorriso enquanto a puxava para mais perto. – Não vou sair do seu pé. Você vai parar com essa idiotice de que vai haver algum momento da minha vida em que vai ter um momento em que eu não vou precisar de você, que eu não vá querer você.

Ela ficou muda, corada e de olhos arregalados diante daquela declaração. E, por Deus, ele estava perigosamente perto!

E então, um beijo.

Se antes as emoções de Rukia estavam confusas, agora estavam saindo do controle. Ela nem percebeu que já tinha passado os braços pelo pescoço do ruivo e estava na ponta dos pés... apenas para ficar mais e mais perto dele. Céus!, como ele fazia aquilo com ela?

E então, se separaram pela maldita falta de ar.

-Um a zero pra mim. – Ele riu matreiro e recebeu um soco de brincadeira no ombro.

-Baka. – Rukia corou furiosamente. – Você se aproveitou que eu estava sensibilizada por causa do livro.

-Eu não me aproveitei de sua fragilidade, baixinha. – Ichigo deitou-se na cama e deu uma palmadinha no espaço vago para que Rukia deitasse ali. – Conquista é uma questão de estratégia.

-Estratégia? – Ela estranhou a palavra. Então uma seqüência de fatos passou por sua mente.

Depois de semanas escondendo o livro, Ichigo tinha deixado o livro em um lugar bem visível.

Ichigo nunca se importou com o que pensavam dele, por que se importaria agora?

Por que isso tudo era tão contraditório?

Por que isso cheirava a...

-Armou tudo isso? – Ela perguntou cética.

-Você fica muito engraçada quando está curiosa. – O sorriso dele era inocente demais, mas depois se transformou num sorriso triste. – Era no vai ou racha. Eu não tinha certeza se isso ia terminar onde eu queria, mas eu tinha que tentar. Eu tinha esperança que se você lesse o livro, viesse me pedir pra explicar por que Romeu e Julieta morreram. Mas eu não queria que você chorasse. É que eu realmente precisava tentar.

E toda a raiva de Rukia se desmontou diante daquilo. Era tão difícil se enfurecer com ele... Não, isso era fácil. Difícil era _permanecer_ enfurecida com ele.

-Você é um idiota. – Ela resmungou e deitou no canto oferecido, sorrindo ao ver o sorriso de alegria de Ichigo.

-Isso não é um problema. – O sorriso continuou lá. – Você não é muito diferente.

Rukia tentou bater nele, mas aqueles braços fortes que a envolviam dificultaram um pouco. Com um suspiro, ela desistiu e se aconchegou mais ali, escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço do Kurosaki.

-Isso é uma rendição temporária. – Ela sussurrou.

-Tudo bem, eu vou ser paciente. – Ele suspirou pesadamente. – Eu não vou desistir. Mas por agora... eu vou aproveitar o momento. – Um riso maroto pode ser ouvido.

-Kurosaki Ichigo, eu te odeio. – A Kuchiki disse enquanto beijou brevemente o pescoço dele.

-Continue odiando desse jeito. – Ele disse sorrindo.

Não demorou muito, e ele adormeceu.

Rukia, relutante, levantou-se dalí. Ela queria, mas não podia.

Com uma enorme tristeza, ela saiu do quarto deixando apenas um bilhete. Não, não apenas um bilhete.

Ela partiu deixando seu coração com o garoto adormecido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Conquista É Uma Questão de Estratégia**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**-Capítulo 2-**

Ichigo despertou lentamente percebendo de imediato que a cama estava vazia demais. Ele se sentou num átimo e correu os olhos pelo quarto, meio que esperando que a pequena shinigami estivesse ali, desenhando alguns estúpidos coelhos.

Mas não. É claro que ela iria embora. Por que ele ainda tinha esperanças?

Bom, por que talvez, o amor gerasse isso. Ainda mais por que ele _sabia_ que era correspondido.

Ele bufou e se jogou na cama, encarando o teto firmemente.

-Droga, Rukia. – Ele disse para o silêncio do quarto. – Se é pra ficar me esnobando, por que fica me atiçando?

A lembrança daquele dia quis sair, mas ele se esforçou para manter a lembrança do dia mais feliz e mais triste de sua vida trancada naquele cofre que estava em sua alma. Não valia a pena lembrar... Mas uma frase escapou...

"_Isso é um erro meu, me perdoe..."_

Ele socou a cama e a frase voltou para o cofre, mas a ferida se rasgou novamente.

-Merda! – O Kurosaki quase gritou. – O que eu faço agora?

A expressão dele passou de sofrida para calculista.

"Bom, primeiro eu tenho que saber onde ela está, isso é obvio." Ele revirou os olhos e se concentrou. Buscou por toda a Karakura, mas nem sinal da reiatsu da sua baixinha. "Ela volta pra Soul Society e eu vou atrás dela. Que ótimo, eu já vi esse filme."

Se não tinha outra saída, fazer o que?

Mas... o que ele faria quando estivesse lá? Lá ele teria mais dificuldade, como um Byakuya pra lá de restritivo e um Renji pra lá de ciumento.

É... Renji era um problema.

Mas a teimosia de Rukia era um problema ainda maior, então ele se concentraria no amigo/rival depois.

Uma idéia surgiu na sua mente e ele quase sorriu de si mesmo. Não seria tão difícil assim...

Na verdade a missão toda era fácil. Se Rukia fosse um pouquinho menos teimosa...

Não. Ichigo jamais mudaria nada nela. Se apaixonara por ela daquele jeito e iria agüentar. E quem mais no mundo teria a resistência necessária para agüentar todos aqueles socos e chutes? Apenas ele. Até mesmo Renji não agüentaria. Afinal, no mês anterior ele tinha sido hospitalizado depois do coelho favorito de Rukia ter sido encontrado despedaçado em suas mãos. Na alta cúpula, ninguém sabia, mas todos os que estavam na Terra ainda tinham pesadelos com o rosto demoniacamente enfurecido de Rukia.

É, só ele que agüentava aquele gênio forte dela. Assim como apenas ela agüentava o gênio forte dele.

Eles eram perfeito um pro outro, por mais piegas que fosse a frase.

-Ichigoooo – Kon entrou choramingando no quarto. – Sua irmã quer me transformar na Branca de Neve!

-Jura? Acho que você combina mais com a Cinderela. – O morango comentou sarcástico.

-Seu... – A resposta indignada de Kon se perdeu quando ele sentiu falta de uma pessoa. – Onde está a nee-san?

-Voltou para a Soul Society. – Ichigo se levantou pegando seu distintivo de substituto de shinigami. – E eu também tô indo pra lá.

-Me leva, não me deixa aqui. – O leão de pelúcia voltou a choramingar.

-Alguém tem que ir a aula, desculpe. – Ichigo agarrou a pelúcia que já tentava fugir. – Escuta bem – disse ameaçador. – nada de aprontar. Se minha reputação for manchada de alguma forma, você vai desejar enfrentar um exército de Menos Grande sozinho do que me encontrar, entendeu?

Kon apenas assentiu amedrontado.

O garoto usou o distintivo para tirar a pequena pílula de dentro da pelúcia e depois a engoliu. Momentos depois o shinigami de cabelo laranja corria pela noite se dirigindo a uma certa loja de artigos bem duvidosos.

~X~X~

Rukia estava olhando para a água que corria calma e livremente. A pequena estava sentada na beira de um rio, esperando que os vestígios de suas lágrimas sumissem. O que era bem difícil, por que ela nem tinha forças para limpá-las com a mão.

Que droga! Ela odiava ficar fraca assim. Ela não devia ser assim. Ichigo merecia alguém forte do seu lado. E ela queria ser esse alguém, por mais que suas ações falassem o contrário.

Mas o que mais restava a ela, além daquela fraqueza, depois daquela tarde?

Ichigo disse que lutaria por ela. Que a conquistaria.

Como se ele não a conquistasse mais e mais desde aquele fatídico dia em que se conheceram e ela perfurou o peito do ruivo com sua espada, mudando o destino dele para sempre...

E era essa a questão. Ela não podia interferir mais. Não podia mudar mais o destino dele.

Mas ela queria. Queria ficar com ele e nunca mais largá-lo. Queria que ele nunca mais a largasse.

Mas ela era simplesmente não conseguia admitir... Não queria admitir que deixara alguém penetrar tão fundo em suas defesas, defesas que ela levara tanto tempo para construir...

E sua recusa fora tão grande que ela o magoara naquele dia...

"_O Menos já tinha sido derrotado. Mas a expressão torturada dele não sumira. As feridas dela ainda sangravam. Onde Inoue se metera?_

_-Rukia, não tem jeito, eu vou ter que te levar no Urahara. – Ichigo disse a pegando com o máximo de delicadeza que sua pressa desesperada permitia. – Por favor, por favor, agüenta!_

_-Ichigo... – Ela balbuciou quase sem forças._

_-Não fale. – Ele a cortou depressa._

_Não, ela precisava falar. Claro que não ia fazer diferença para ele saber. Não tinha necessidade. Se ela ia mesmo morrer, não ia mudar nada. Mas ela queria contar. Um último capricho._

_-Ichigo, eu..._

_-O que será que eu vou ter que fazer pra você calar a boca? – O Kurosaki a cortou novamente enquanto corria. Droga, por que a Urahara Shop tinha que ficar tão longe?_

_-... te amo. – A Kuchiki terminou de falar como se não tivesse sido interrompida. E a ultima coisa que ela viu foi os olhos castanhos de Ichigo se arregalarem de choque antes dela desmaiar._

_~X~X~_

_Ela despertava lentamente. As lembranças demoraram a voltar a sua mente, mas quando voltaram, vieram acompanhadas de um enorme rubor. Nem a esperança de que ele não teria ouvido lhe era permitida. Os olhos castanhos mostraram bem o impacto daquela revelação. Céus, o que ela faria agora?_

_-Rukia, você acordou! – A voz rouca dele (logo dele!) soou pelo quarto._

_-On-onde estou? – Rukia perguntou com a voz fraca._

_-No Urahara. – Ele veio se sentar bem ao seu lado. Por que ele não mantia distância? – Você vai ter que ficar aqui um tempo, a Inoue viajou, então vamos ter que nos virar por aqui._

_A morena encheu-se de coragem e se preparou para se virar para ele. Apenas a necessidade de checar com seus próprios olhos se ele estava bem era maior que seu constrangimento. Olhou. E suspirou de alivio ao ver que Ichigo não tinha um arranhão visível._

_-Devia ter voltado pra casa. – A Kuchiki disse em voz baixa._

_-Como se eu fosse te deixar sozinha. – O Kurosaki revirou os olhos. – E o Kon tá no meu corpo, ninguém lá em casa que não deva saber o que eu ando fazendo vai desconfiar._

_-Então... só a Yuzu. – Ela riu brevemente. – Acho que enrolar ela não vai ser algo tão difícil assim. Ela é tão inocente..._

_Rukia teve esperanças que eles se mantivessem assim. Sem lembrar daquela frase que ela, em um momento de delírio, pronunciara. Mas então, por que Ichigo estava tão... encabulado? Ele estava fazendo o máximo para agir naturalmente, mas uma coloração vermelha preenchia suas bochechas e ele se recusava a olhar pra ela... Não. O relacionamento deles nunca ia mudar. Fato. E ela não permitiria que um delírio dela o deixasse ainda mais distante._

_-Sobre o que eu disse... – A pequena shinigami disse com toda a coragem que conseguiu reunir. – Esqueça. – Ela rezou para que ele soubesse do que ela estava falando._

_-Não dá. – O ruivo afirmou categoricamente._

_-Por favor... – Rukia implorou. Não, ela não suportaria ficar longe dele!_

_-Não posso esquecer algo que eu esperei tanto tempo pra ouvir. – Ele encarou os olhos azuis de Rukia, que estavam arregalados. – Eu também, Rukia. – Foi a resposta que ele teria dado a ela se a baixinha não tivesse desmaiado._

_Não, ela não podia acreditar que estava ouvindo aquilo. A felicidade ameaçou invadi-la, mas isso não lhe foi permitido. Aquilo era loucura, eles nunca poderiam ficar juntos._

_-Esqueça isso, Ichigo. – Rukia disse mais ríspida do que pretendia._

_-Não. – Foi a resposta simples e teimosa dele._

_-Isso é um erro meu, me perdoe... – Ela pronunciou as palavras que eram cruéis para todos os corações apaixonados... inclusive os corações de quem pronunciava. – Eu estava delirando e..._

_E ela cometeu o erro de olhar nos olhos dele. E ver a magoa se formando. E de repente ela sumiu. E só ficou uma tristeza antiga. E aquilo fez Rukia desejar que a magoa, a raiva, o ódio, qualquer coisa invadisse aquele olhar. Por que aquela tristeza, ela só vira no dia em que Ichigo lhe contara o que acontecera com sua mãe._

_-Por que você mente pra mim, Rukia? – Ele sorriu triste, mas o sorriso não durou muito. – Você não vai conseguir me enganar. Eu conheço você._

_-Ichigo... – Ela tentou, mas foi interrompida. _

_-Diga que não quer ficar perto de mim. Diga que tem alguém esperando por você na Soul Society. – Uma dor invadia o olhar triste de Ichigo a cada palavra. – Mas não diga que não me ama, por que eu sei que não é verdade._

_-Por que você me pede pra eu te dizer justamente o que eu não consigo? – Rukia quase sucumbiu as lágrimas._

_Então ele sorriu._

_-Por que eu não quero que diga a verdade, por que isso, por um motivo incompreensível, te magoa. E não quero que minta por que eu não sou exatamente um masoquista. – O Kurosaki sorriu consolador. – Então, você não precisa falar nada._

_-Não fique longe de mim... – As palavras escaparam antes que a morena pudesse detê-las._

_-Como se isso fosse possível... – O ruivo apenas ficou em silêncio, após isso."_

Deus, ele nem ao menos ficara chateado com ela!

Como ele conseguia ser assim?

-Rukia? – Uma voz feminina a chamou.

-Tenente Matsumoto? – Rukia se surpreendeu, se pondo de pé imediatamente.

-Por que você estava chorando? – A tenente do décimo esquadrão perguntou preocupada.

-É que... bem... não é nada... – A Kuchiki disse extremamente sem graça.

-Eu pensei que você ia ficar mais um tempo no mundo real. – Matsumoto apostou em sua intuição. – Aposto que o Ichigo ia conseguir te tirar dessa melancolia rapidinho.

Ela tinha acertado no alvo! Rukia abaixou a cabeça, tristonha. Por que tudo que acontecia em seu redor tinha que ser relacionado ao substituto de shinigami? Por que ele tinha tanto espaço em sua vida?

-Eu já vi esse filme... – Rangiku disse amável. – Eu também fui protagonista de um drama parecido. – Rukia olhou para a mulher com os olhos surpresos. – Sei como dói. Então eu vou te perguntar uma coisa e você responde só pra si mesma, ok? Você já encontrou alguém e esse alguém fez seu coração parar de funcionar por alguns segundos? Se sim, preste atenção, pode ser a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Se seus os olhares se cruzaram e neste momento houve o mesmo brilho intenso entre eles, fique alerta, essa pode ser a pessoa que você está esperando desde o dia em que nasceu. Se você não se imagina longe dessa pessoa, e ela não se imagina logne de você, algo mágico nasceu aí. Se o primeiro e o último pensamento do seu dia for essa pessoa, se a vontade de ficar juntos chegar a apertar o coração entregue-se, por que você encontrou sua alma gêmea. Você tem alguém assim?

Rukia ficou muda. Mas apenas um nome gritava em sua mente.

Ichigo! Ichigo!

E como se aquele grito fosse um chamado, ela sentiu aquela reiatsu. Correndo naquela direção.

-Acho que a pessoa chegou. – Matsumoto disse alegre.

E de repente ele estavam ali. Ignorando a tenente, ele foi direto até onde estava a pequena shinigami do 13° esquadrão.

-Yo. – Korosaki Ichigo disse simplesmente isso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Conquista É Uma Questão de Estratégia**

**Autora: Iamela Freitas**

**- Capítulo 3 -**

-Ichigo? O que está fazendo aqui? – Rukia perguntou surpresa. Mas a fúria surgiu segundos depois. – Quantas vezes vou ter que mandar você não vir atrás de mim!

-Primeiro, você não disse pra eu não vir atrás de você. – Ichigo disse como introdução para o discurso que ele já tinha preparado. – E segundo eu não vim atrás de você.

-Não? – Os olhos de Rukia se arregalaram, tanto pela negação que ela soltara sem pensar tanto quanto pela frase pronunciada por Ichigo.

-O universo não gira ao seu redor, sabia? – Ele continuou com a mentira ensaiada. E isso tinha um motivo. – Por que essa cara decepcionada? – O Kurosaki sorriu ao ter sua meta conseguida. Queria ver Rukia lidar com aquilo agora.

-E-e-e-eu não tô... decepcionada. – A morena hesitou, corando. – É que você sempre... é que...

-Muda o disco, Rukia. – Ichigo sabia bem como sua shinigami funcionava. E quando ela ficava fora do controle de si mesma, sabia bem em _quem _ela descontava. Melhor acabar logo com aquilo.

-Ora seu... – A Kuchiki se preparou para desferir um belo golpe de esquerda, como o morango já tinha previsto. Ele teria apanhado feio se uma certa tenente, que eles nem se lembravam que estava ali, não tivesse surtado.

-AAAAH, vocês são tão fofos juntos! – Os olhos de Matsumoto brilhavam, enquanto ela puxava Rukia e sussurrava no ouvido da baixinha. – Não desanime por isso, garotos tem vergonha de admitir que vivem correndo atrás da gente. Vou tirar ele daqui pra você pensar em como vai agarrá-lo em paz, tá? – Com uma piscadinha, Rangiku a soltou. – Vamos, Ichigo!

-Pra onde? – O ruivo perguntou confuso enquanto a bela tenente o puxava.

-Vamos dar um oi pro resto do pessoal, ué! – E com um _shuppo _o tirou dali.

Em instantes, eles já caminhavam em direção ao décimo esquadrão, com a desculpa de irem ver Hitsugaya-taichou.

-E aí? Avanços? – Matsumoto perguntou alegremente. – Com a Rukia, sabe?

-Como assim? – Ichigo se surpreendeu.

-Sabe, Ichigo, você não sabe disfarçar muito bem o que sente por ela. Tipo, eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes você gritou 'eu vou salvar a Rukia' quando veio aqui pela primeira vez. – Rangiku suspirou e sorriu feliz. – Rukia é melhor em disfarçar, mas aquela preocupação com você nunca me enganou sabe?

O Kurosaki apenas encabulou.

-E então? Vai me contar ou não? – Rangiku perguntou novamente.

-Ah... bem... a Rukia é teimosa. – Ichigo coçou a nuca nervosamente.

-Entendo. Bom, talvez na festa ela fique mais flexível. – A tenente piscou um olho para Ichigo, sorrindo marotamente.

-Que festa? – O morango perguntou confuso.

- A festa que eu vou fazer pra ajudar você. – Ela disse dando pulinhos. – Uns drinques vão deixar ela mais solta, assim você vai poder conversar com ela sem aquela barreira. Enquanto isso, eu distraio o Kuchiki-taichou e o Renji. Com umas ligações, eu garanto que amanhã a noite a festa vai bombar.

-Tenho minhas dúvidas sobre a sua sanidade, mas não vou reclamar. – Ichigo disse finalmente, com uma gota de suor escorrendo pela nuca.

-Ótimo. Trate de desaparecer amanhã e só apareça na festa. – Matsumoto sorriu maliciosamente calculista. – Vamos deixar a Rukia pirando por não saber onde você está.

-Isso é mesmo necessário? – Rukia não seria a única que ficaria pirando.

-É claro que é. – A tenente disse enérgica. – Saudade é educativa, sabia? Arrume algo pra fazer amanhã.

-Bom, o Urahara pediu pra eu entregar algo aqui. – Ichigo ficou pensativo. – Pro Ukitake-san.

-Esses dois e o meu taichou estão sempre de segredinhos. – Matsumoto reclamou em um gemido. – Mas lembre-se que aquele é o esquadrão da Rukia, cuidado pra não esbarrar com ela.

-Isso é mesmo necessário? – O Kurosaki voltou a perguntar, recebendo um olhar furioso como resposta.

O dia seguinte seria quase interminável...

X~X~X

Onde Ichigo se metera?

Era a pergunta que aparecia na mente de Rukia segundo sim e outro também.

Ela não podia deixar de sentir uma certa raiva de Matsumoto. A Kuchiki só ficara com Ichigo uns poucos instantes.

-Droga. – Rukia resmungou pra si mesma enquanto saía do esquadrão para cumprir suas obrigações. No instante em que ela saiu, o Kurosaki dono de seus pensamentos entrou.

Fora realmente difícil para Ichigo vê-la saindo e não ir até ela. Mas Rangiku poderia matá-lo por não seguir suas recomendações.

-Ah, Kurosaki-san! – Ukitake-taichou surgiu sorrindo. – Veio procurar a Kuchiki?

Deus, tava tão na cara assim?

-Na verdade – O ruivo disse corado. – eu vim entregar uma carta do Urahara-san. – E estendeu um envelope.

-Assim, ele me disse mesmo que enviaria. – O taichou do décimo-terceiro esquadrão apanhou a carta e guardou. – Deseja mais alguma coisa?

A única coisa que Ichigo queria era justamente a que ele não podia fazer. Mas uma idéia surgiu na mente dele, algo que ele já deveria ter feito a muito tempo.

-Será que eu posso falar com o senhor em particular? – Ichigo perguntou incerto.

-Claro, me acompanhe. – Ukitake foi até o escritório sendo seguido pelo Kurosaki.

O adolescente suspirou. Quando ele contasse aquilo pra Rukia... com certeza iria apanhar.

X~X~X

-Eu não quero ir!

-Mas você vai!

Matsumoto tentava empurrar Rukia para dentro do banheiro há pelo menos meia hora. Tudo estava pronto para a festa... menos a pessoa que não podia faltar.

-Por que? – Rangiku perguntou fazendo beicinho

-Não tenho nada pra comemorar. – A Kuchiki se desvencilhou da tenente e sentou-se no futon. – Mas obrigada por me chamar.

Será que a falta de Ichigo era a razão de tanto mal-humor?

Mas é claro que era.

-Deixa pra lá, eu vou chamar o Ichigo, com certeza ele consegue te arrancar daqui. – Matsumoto começou a encenar habilmente.

-O Ichigo já foi pro mundo real. – Foi um suspiro quase derrotado por parte da morena.

-Só se ele deixou um clone no meu esquadrão. Por que antes de eu vir aqui, ele estava lá, conversando com o taichou. Tadinho, ficou hoje o dia inteiro entrando e saindo de um monte de esquadrões, e escondendo a reatsu para que o Zaraki-taichou não o encontra-se. – Rangiku merecia um Oscar, por tão boa atuação.

-Ele ainda está aqui? – Os olhos azuis, quase violetas ficaram surpresos e... felizes.

-É, ele vai na festa. – A tenente completou com um sorriso. – Agora que tal ir ficar bem linda pra ele, heim?

-Que... com... como assim? Por que eu faria isso? – Rukia corou furiosamente.

-Ora, por que é isso que nos mulheres fazemos para o cara que gostamos. – Matsumoto revirou os olhos, como se isso fosse algo óbvio.

-Não tem nada haver, tenente. Eu e o Ichigo somos só amigos. – Foi a resposta.

-Por que você quer. Eu praticamente arranquei do Ichigo que vocês se gostam.

-Isso não é relevante. Um pássaro e um peixe podem se apaixonar, mas aonde eles viveriam? – Kuchiki Rukia suspirou, triste.

-Querida – Rangiku pegou no queixo de Rukia, levantando seu rosto. – você não percebeu? O peixe aprendeu a voar, por você. Acho que não há nada que o Ichigo não faça por você. Que tal você deixar esse medo de lado e tentar?

Rukia ficou em silêncio.

Mas não era tudo tão fácil. Ou será que era?

X~X~X

-Eu nem acredito que você me convenceu a vir. – A Kuchiki lamuriou.

-Como se tivesse sido difícil. Foi só eu falar o nome do Ichigo que você foi se arrumar rapidinho. – Matsumoto riu feliz.

-Nã-não tem nada haver. – Rukia corou. – A única coisa que eu vou falar com o Ichigo é pra ele ir logo pro mundo real por que ele não pode ficar faltando aula.

-Então você veio por causa dele, né? – Rangiku saltitou vitoriosa. – Então olha lá ele.

No meio do salão ornamentado, havia uma mesa em que Ukitake, Hitsugaya, Kyouraku e Ichigo estavam sentados conversando a meia-voz sobre alguma coisa. E o Kurosaki parecia... ansioso. Rukia não pode deixar de estreitar os olhos. O que aquele ser de cabelo laranja estaria aprontando?

Ichigo ouvia as dicas dos outros capitães com a devida atenção. Tinha sido uma sorte ter conseguido convecê-los a ajudá-lo naquilo. Mas por um acaso ele levantou o rosto e viu o motivo de tudo aquilo. A garota que havia mudado seu mundo, que tinha feito a chuva parar.

-Rukia... – Ele murmurou de olhos arregalados.

-Bom, acho que podemos parar por aqui. Já dissemos tudo o que tínhamos pra dizer. – Toushiro suspirou ao ver a direção do olhar do ruivo.

-Agora é contar pra Rukia-chan. Tomara que você sobreviva. – Shunsui riu baixinho.

-Que maldade, Shunsui, Kuchiki é bem compreensiva. – Ukitake defendeu a subordinada.

-É, ela é. Só não costuma ser comigo. – Ichigo suspirou pesadamente. – Eu vou falar com ela antes que a Rangiku-san faça ela beber sakê até não se lembrar mais do próprio nome.

-Boa sorte, Ichigo, estaremos vigiando o Byakuya para que ele não mate você. – Kyouraku sorriu feliz, como se estivesse comentando o clima agradável.

-Ah, obrigado, eu acho. – O ruivo tinha lá suas dúvidas se três capitães seriam suficientes para segurar aquele irmão super ciumento e protetor.

Mas sem esperar mais, ele se levantou e foi até a pequena shinigami.

Rukia observava a aproximação de Ichigo ansiosamente. Era incrível a falta que ele fazia... Claro que a nobre negaria aquilo até a morte. Mas era óbvio para quem observava atentamente de fora. Assim como o sol iluminava a lua, Ichigo fazia surgir um brilho intenso nos olhos de Rukia.

-Yo. – Ichigo disse quando finalmente chegou. Como resposta, Rukia apenas sorriu de lado.

-Oi, Ichigo! – Matsumoto cumprimentou feliz, mas o casal nem notou. Estavam absortos um no outro. – Então, tá, thau. – E saiu de fininho.

-O que você está aprontando, heim, Ichigo. – Rukia voltou a estreitar os olhos, mas sem perder o sorriso.

-Ah, eu ia te contar. – Ele ficou sem graça e automaticamente sua mão foi parar na nuca.

-Então conte. – O sorriso sumiu, e os olhos azuis estavam desconfiados.

-Não é algo que eu possa contar aqui no meio de tanta gente... – O Kurosaki olhou em volta para a festa que estava lotada. Em um canto, ele podia ver Renji bebendo sakê com Ikkakku. E Byakuya não tinha dado sinal de vida. É, a noite não terminaria em Ichigo tendo que salvar a própria pele. – Podemos conversar lá fora?

-Lá fora? – A voz da morena saiu incerta.

-Eu não vou te atacar, Rukia. – Ele revirou os olhos. – Só vou te contar uma coisa muito séria.

-Então tá. – A Kuchiki corou com o primeiro comentário de Ichigo.

E eles saíram da festa, sob o olhar atento de Matsumoto Rangiku, que praticamente se afogava em satisfação.

X~X~X

Ichigo e Rukia andavam silenciosamente pelo jardim que ficava perto do salão onde se realizava a festa. A música animada ainda podia ser ouvida, mas de uma forma abafada.

-Então, desembucha. – A Kuchiki disse finalmente.

-É... você vai querer me matar... – O ruivo disse inocentemente, com a mão na nuca. Mais um pouco e ele arrancaria todo e qualquer cabelo que ainda existisse ali.

-Fala logo, Ichigo. – A morena disse num tom ameaçador, que ele conhecia bem.

-Eu me candidatei a vaga de capitão do 5º esquadrão. – Ele disse de uma vez esperando o chute, o soco, ou qualquer que fosse a morte lenta e dolorosa que Rukia imaginasse.

-VOCÊ O QUE? – Rukia gritou em alto e bom som. Ichigo até se virou para ver se alguém vinha em seu socorro, mas, todos estavam na festa.

-Calma Kia... – Ichigo espalmou as mãos na frente do corpo, numa tentativa de acalmar a baixinha.

-Você não pode fazer isso. – A Kuchiki fez sinal de negação com a cabeça. – Ichigo, você tem família, amigos, uma vida.

-Eu tenho uma vida aqui na SS também. Também tenho amigos aqui. E família... só depende de você. – Ele disse sossegadamente.

-Co-como assim? – Rukia disse num fio de voz.

-Sabe, todo mundo concorda que não se pode viver sem um coração. – Ichigo se aproximou, pegando o rosto delicado da Kuchiki com uma das mãos. – Como eu viveria no mundo real, se meu coração está aqui, com você?

-Ichi...

-Não me interessa se tem gente que acha que meu lugar é no mundo real. – Ele acariciou a bochecha dela com o polegar. – Meu lugar é perto de você.

-Mas e seu pai, suas irmãs... – Rukia lutava, mais não esperava e nem queria vencer.

-Eles vão entender. – O Kurosaki a puxou para mais perto, enlaçando a cintura fina com o braço livre. – Afinal, eu só vou estar fazendo o que minha mãe pediu.

-O que ela pediu?

-Que quando eu encontrasse alguém que eu amasse, que eu dissesse isso pro mundo inteiro.

-E você vai fazer isso? – A morena perguntou meio divertida. Sabia o quanto ele era tímido.

-É claro que vou. – O Kurosaki sorriu confiante e beijou a bochecha de sua shinigami, traçando um caminho até a orelha, onde mordiscou levemente, fazendo-a se arrepiar antes de dizer: - Eu te amo.

-Por que sussurrou pra mim? – Foi a única coisa que sua mente conseguiu processar, dada a proximidade dos dois.

-Por que você é meu mundo. – E os olhos castanhos encararam os azuis, esperando uma resposta.

Rukia olhou surpreendida para ele. Os lábios rosados entreabertos, tentando pronunciar alguma coisa, mas... não conseguiam. A única coisa que ela conseguiu pensar foi em puxá-lo para um beijo apaixonado.

-Acho bom você passar nesse teste então. – Ela sussurrou quando se separaram ela falta de ar.

-Obrigado, Rukia. – Ichigo deu um selinho na boca delicada e sorriu.

-Não me agradeça. – Ela riu marota. – Não antes de falar com o nii-sama.

E então... O Kurosaki fez uma careta.

**- Fim -**


End file.
